I Wouldn't Mind
by GSRLOVES
Summary: When a 12 year old April is running from bullies, she find's the lair and is shocked to the reaction from all the brothers.
1. The Beginning

**Im writing my first TMNT fanfic for this site. I wanna thank my beta DP-shrine-in-closet-girl for helping me with this. I have chapter 2 ready but that will be posted later.  
Enjoy:**

Running was all she was thinking about; she didn't mind that she ran into the abandoned subway tunnels. All she cared about was getting to safety. She saw a platform entrance coming up and sprinted so she could jump it.

Bad idea.

As soon as she jumped the roundabouts, she ran into something. She looked up and saw a giant rat. Her facial expression changed. At first she was scared and tired, but now she was petrified. She had no clue what this rat thing was that was standing in front of her. She looked behind the man and saw a TV and many rooms off of the main room. She finally looked up at the man again and spoke.

"I'm sorry, rat man."

"Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"I'm April O'Neil, I was running from the school bullies and found the subway entrance two miles from here. I'm sorry."

"Bullies? You did not try to fight back?"

"You really think a twelve year-old can beat up a bunch of fourteen year olds?"

"Yes, I know they can."

"Master Splinter," called a turtle as he ran behind the rat. "Master Splinter Raph took my bo-staff!"

He said something in Japanese and made the young child stop.

"Hai Sensei."

The boy went to another who was swirling what looked to be his bo-staff.

"Raphael!"

Raph stopped and looked at Splinter.

"Give Donatello his staff."

"But Master Splinter-"

"Now Raph."

Raph growled and handed Donnie his staff. Donnie ran off to the lab and didn't come back out.

"Now, Miss O'Neil, you've met my sons. Can we trust you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you going to go to the authorities now that you know that I am a giant rat and my sons are turtles."

"No, I'll never say a word."

"You may stay, but I will be keeping a close eye on you. Donatello!"

Donnie poked his head out of his lab.

"Yes Sensei?"

"Show Miss O'Neil around. Make her feel comfortable. I wish to train her."

**is it any good? I know its short as hell but it'll get longer soon I promise. leave a review.**


	2. Meeting the Brothers

**I have the best beta ever.  
Enjoy:**

"This is the kitchen. Sensei has some canned human food for when he's in the mood. Follow me and I'll show you my lab."

April followed Donnie into the lab where, when they got there, Donnie went back to work.

"Can I ask you something," April said as she sat behind Donnie's desk.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. How about you?"

"Twelve like you. This is crazy."

"What, the fact you're in the sewers or just met five mutants?"

"I've only seen three. You, Raph and your Sensei."

"Mikey and Leo will be home soon. They went top side to get me some materials. That's the only reason we go up."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I run here and everyone's being so nice to a stranger, a human."

"You're the first human my father has seen since he was mutated. Not to mention he had a daughter, but he doesn't bring her up."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Donnie!"

Into the lab ran a smaller turtle with an orange mask on. He had freckles and green eyes. In his hands he held a bunch of wires.

"Hey Mikey. What do you have on your face?"

"A mask! Leo thought they were a good idea! Here!"

Mikey put the wires on the chair and grabbed the purple mask from his belt.

"Thanks Mikey."

Donnie hugged his brother.

"Now go practice your nunchucks."

"Yeah yeah, Donnie."

Donnie pushed Mikey as he went to get the wires.

"Must you stay in here," Donnie asked April.

"Because I don't know where to go."

"Why don't you bother Mikey? I gotta finish these phones and start an extra one so you can keep in touch and warn us when you're coming."

April stood and left, walking into the living room area.

"I'm guessing you're Mikey?"

"Who.. who are you," Mikey asked startled.

"I'm April. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"Aniki," Mikey called.

Leo ran out from Raph's bedroom and looked at April, startled.

"Who's this? Donnie!"

Donnie walked out from his lab carrying three shell shaped objects.

"Raph, get out here."

"Donnie, are you just gonna ignore that there is a human here," Leo said waving at April.

"Sensei wanted her to stay and train with us."

"So! How are we supposed to trust her?"

"I don't know but for now we are. Raphael, do you want your phone or not!"

Raph ran out from his room and stopped in front of Donnie.

"Gimme it."

Donnie handed Raph a phone and grabbed his shell before he ran off with it.

"Don't over do it. I have this running on our own personal line that can get over used. That goes for all of us. April, I'll have your T-Phone made by tomorrow."

"Thanks Donnie."

April gave Donnie a small side smile and looked at all the brothers.

"Donnie, I want you to tell me who this is."

Donnie started to speak in Japanese, and April guessed he was explaining how she got there. She was nervous as Leo stormed off into another room.

Donnie sat next to April and gave her a little hug.

"Leo's stubborn. He's just pissy right now too, Mikey can do that to him."

"Hey," Mikey said as he stood and turned off the TV.

"Training time," Leo yelled from the other room.

Everyone stood and started to walk towards the room but Donnie stopped halfway there. He walked back to April and gave her his hand.

"Come on, he wants to train you too, April."

April took Donnie's hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

April stood and walked with Donnie into the dojo. April was surprised at the beauty and time they must have to had put into this single room. Donnie went and joined his brothers on the mat placed by their fathers feet.

"Miss O'Neil, would you like to join us?"

"Sure."

April went and kneeled next to Donnie.

"My sons, since we have April here today, we will be sparing. Michelangelo, Donatello, take your weapons; you two are up first."

Donnie pulled his staff and Mikey his nunchucks as they started circling. Donnie said something in Japanese before launching at Mikey. Mikey moved quickly out of the way.

"Booyakasha," Mikey yelled as he hit Donnie with a nunchuck.

Donnie fell and watched as Mikey started to dance in victory, but unbeknown to Mikey, Donnie had a trick up his sleeve. Donnie grabbed his bo-staff and slid it under Mikey's feet. He used the staff to spring up off the ground and pinned Mikey down with his foot.

"Anata ga ushinau, otōto."

_You lose, little brother._

"I~emen."

Donnie let Mikey stand and they went back to their spots on the mat.

"Raphael, Leonardo."

Leo grabbed his katanas and Raph grabbed his sais as they circled each other.

"Hajime."

Raph jumped at Leo and was surprised as Leo hit him with the dull edge of his blade, knocking the wind out of him. Raph fell and dropped his weapon. He looked up at his brother.

"Mikey may look up to you…"

"But you resent how awesome I am compared to you?"

"No, I hate your guts and you suck at what you do."

Leo smiled deviously as Raph stood and started at Leo again. This time Leo did something new. He used the wall behind him and flipped three times before he landed on Raph's shoulders and hit his head with the bottom of one of his katana's before pushing off and pinning Raph to the floor.

"I~emen."

Leo pushed Raph's head to the floor before walking over to where their brothers were. He knew they were both going to get scolded.

**please leave a review, and dont get confused if next chapter the plot switches a bit. if you've never read one of my stories, I get my plots twisted a lot, and by that i mean i change them a lot.**


	3. Training

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while I've been busy!  
Enjoy:**

After Splinter told them their fighting skills were bad due to being distracted and unconcentrated, they were sent away. April followed Donnie back into his lab and sat on what was supposed to be a workbench but had been converted into a makeshift bed.

"You can go to my room and lay down if you want."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look good. It's the dead of winter, do you have all your shots?"

"Not really. My dad's too busy right now."

Donnie walked over to April and rested his hand on her forehead.

"Your temperature seems normal"

"That's because I'm fine."

Donnie sat next to April and looked at her.

"Do you want some soup?"

"Do you have soup?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen. Come on."

Donnie helped April up off the bed and walked with her into the kitchen.

"Leo," Mikey said quietly.

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Does Donnie like the human?"

"I dunno Mikey."

"He seems like he does."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the one being nicest to her."

Leo smiled at Mikey and rubbed his knuckles on his brother's head.

"Do you like her, Leo?"

"I dunno yet, little bro."

Raph walked out of his room and into the living room.

"What are you two lameos talkin' about?"

"Nothing," Leo said.

"The girl."

"Her name's April, and I don't trust her."

"Donnie trusts her," Leo said.

"I trust her," Mikey said quietly.

"Mochiron, anata ga akachan to akachan no shinrai zen'inda, yaru. Orokana gaki."

_Of course you do, you're a baby and baby's trust everyone. Stupid Brat._

"That wasn't nice Raph," Leo said, mad that his brother would say anything like that.

"It's true."

"Donnie," Mikey said as he ran from the room crying.

"Cry baby," Raph called to his younger brother.

"Donnie," Mikey whined as he hugged his immediate older brother.

"What happened, Mikey," Donnie asked as he held his brother lightly.

"Raph, called me mean names because I trust the human."

"Raph's a jerk, Mikey. Ignore what he says. Now you stay here with April, I'm gonna go talk to Raph."

Donnie rubbed his brothers head and walked away. April could here Donnie yelling at Raph in Japanese. They seemed to speak that language a lot. She was invested in her soup and listening to the brothers speak Japanese that she didn't notice that Mikey had crawled into her lap.

"A-April?"

She looked in her lap shocked, but instantly wrapped Mikey tight in her arms.

"Do they do this a lot?"

"Yeah. Raphie will say something to me and then I go to Donnie or Splinter. I hate when my brothers fight. They use a lot of filthy language."

"Can you explain to me what they're saying?"

"Sure," Mikey said drying his eyes.

"Anata wa tokidoki kono yōna o shiridesu," they heard Donnie yell.

"Donnie told Raphie that he's a butt but using the bad word."

"Okay."

"Maikiappu kyoka suru hitsuyo ga aru tame, watashi wa shirida! Okana akachan kare wa. aru," Raph said angrily.

"He called me a big baby and says I need to toughen up."

"My Sons," they heard Splinter say as he walked into the room.

Donnie and Raph stopped and stiffened up.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Donnie said nodding his head.

"What is it that has you upset?"

"Raph made Mikey cry again and keeps calling him a baby."

"'Cause he is a baby."

"Michelangelo, can you come here please."

Mikey looked at April with sad eyes.

"April can you come with me?" Mikey asked.

"Of course Mikey."

They both stood and Mikey, being at least a foot shorter than April, looked up at April before taking her hand and walking into the living room.

"Hai Sensei."

"Is what Donatello is telling me true?"

"Yes, Master Splinter. Raphie always calls me a baby."

"Cause only baby's still call me Raphie."

"I've called you Raphie for as long as I can remember!"

Splinter said something to Mikey that made him hold April's hand a bit tighter.

"Hai Sensei. I trust her."

April smiled at Mikey and looked at Splinter.

"Donatello, I want you to watch over your little brother."

"Yes Master Splinter."

"Raphael, you will clean the lair. Start in the kitchen, then the living room and finally the dojo."

"Hai Sensei."

Mikey, Donnie and April went back into the kitchen while Raph started to clean out the fridge.

"Can you three hurry up, I'm trying to clean."

April finished her soup and left the bowl in the sink. The three left and went back to the lab.

"Donnie," Leo said as he stood from behind his brother's desk, "I'll take care of Mikey, you have work to do here."

"Thanks Leo."

Mikey and Leo left the lab and allowed Donnie and April to be alone.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"My dad's gonna call the cops if I don't let him know I'm safe."

Donnie thought for a minute before handing her his t-Phone. She dialed her dad's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's April."

"April, dear god where are you? Are you safe?"

"I'm fine dad, and I met some new friends today. I'm at their house."

"Will you be home tonight?"

"Probably not, but I'm not feeling well anyways. Could you call me out tomorrow? I mean, I've been sick once and that was when you were sick too and I went back to school the next day."

"Of course sweetheart, just be home by Sunday."

"Alright Daddy, love you."

"Love you too, April."

April said good bye and hung up before handing Donnie his phone.

"You gonna stay for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I mean, unless you and your brothers want me to go home?"

"Leo and Mikey won't mind. Raph will, but I don't. You can sleep in my room, I'll fall asleep in here eventually."

"I don't wanna force you to sleep in your lab."

"It's not a problem, April, really."

"Okay, but if you get uncomfortable promise me you'll come to your bed and lay down?"

"Alright, I promise."

April smiled and yawned.

"You wanna go lay down?" Donnie asked.

"I'd rather watch you work. My dad's a scientist too but I never get to see him work."

"Lay on the makeshift bed thing, please? You need to rest."

"Fine."

April went over to the makeshift bed and laid down.

"If you end up falling asleep, don't be scared if you feel like you're being touched. I'll probably move you. My bed has a mattress."

"Alright, thank you Donnie."

April watched Donnie for a while before falling asleep.

**good chapter? huge thanks to my beta for reading over this and getting back to me.**


	4. Talking

**AH THIS TOOK ALMOST 90 DAY! IM SO SORRY!  
Enjoy-**

The next Morning, April woke up alone but not in the lab. She stood and looked at herself. She was gonna need to go to the surface again soon. She left the room and found the brothers in the kitchen.

"Morning April," Mikey said smiling.

"Morning Mikey, boys."

"Morning April, how'd you sleep," Donnie asked as he flipped a pancake.

"It was the best night sleep I've had in months..."

"Glad to hear," Leo said moving another chair up next to his.

"Thanks."

April sat down and smiled.

"If you don't mind my asking," Donnie started, "why haven't you been sleeping well?"

"Well, uh, a couple months ago my mom died. Hit and run that never got solved.."

Everyone looked at April surprised.  
"Have you been alright," Leo asked.  
"I guess, its been hard for me."  
"If you ever need to talk, you can always come and talk to us," Donnie said as he turned off the stove and gave April a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes before pushing away her plate.  
"You should eat," Donnie said, looking at April.

April stood and walked away from the group. Only Mikey followed her.  
"April," he said, his voice sad.  
"I'm fine, Mikey."  
She walked up the stairs and jumped the turnstiles and sat on the edge of the platform. She wasn't surprised when Donnie sat next to her.  
"You wanna talk about this?"  
"Not really. I'm sorry Donnie. I shouldn't have stayed. As soon as I saw your dad I should've left. I feel like I've caused all the fighting that happened last night."  
"Me and Raph fight like that all the time."  
April couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she fell into Donnie's lap crying.  
"I'm sorry Donnie," she cried.  
"Hey now, its alright April. We may have only known each other for a day but sometimes you just gotta let it out."  
April cried more and more before hugging Donnie like she hugged her dad. Donnie was shocked at first but decided to hug her back.  
"If you ever want to you can always come to me to talk about what happened last night when you ran here or about your mom or just random anything BS."  
"Thanks Donnie."  
"Anytime April."  
"Wanna go hang out in my lab and talk?"  
"Yeah," she said sniffling.  
Donnie helped her stand and they walked into the lab.  
"Leo?"  
"Yes Mikey."  
"Does Donnie like April more than he likes us?"  
"I don't know Mikey."

**Was it alright? **


End file.
